Holiday Moments
by Torry-Riddle
Summary: This is a collection of all my holiday One shot's all together. they are both stand alone and at the same time a continuation of each other. Eric/Tris
1. Mistletoe Problems

_**Authors Note: No matter how many time I wish upon a star: Eric will never ever belong to me. Nor will Tris and Eric be a couple.*sob***_

_**All characters look like the movie version, and are the same age.**_

_**Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth**_

Ok so I found this prompt on Tumblr and it gave me the idea for this drabble. I hope you like it! Merry Christmas!

_Who has placed mistletoe in every room of the house to get in as many kisses as possible and who is exasperatedly questioning 'this is the 5th time TODAY WHERE IS ALL THIS MISTLETOE COMING FROM?' before sighing and leaning in_

Eric scowled as he walked through Dauntless doing his best to avoid the extreme amounts of mistletoe throughout the compound. There was one if not more in every room, there was placed through the hallways so unless you were careful you were going to have to kiss someone. Eric was willing to put his money on the Pedrad brothers. He had already had to kiss Veronica, Lauren and the initiate he had hung over the chasm, Christina he believed it was. He boyfriend wasn't to happy with the last one but neither were Eric and Christina. Eric had no patience for Christmas. Growing up he had only gotten books and in Dauntless it had been nothing but paperwork or bad news. Nothing good had ever happened to him on Christmas.

"Watch it Stiff" Eric growled at Tris as he grabbed her arm to keep her from falling down onto the floor. Normally he would let her fall but what was left of the gentleman he was raised as in Erudite lingered and hadn't let him.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry." Tris said her eyes dropping to the floor before she raised her head, her eyes settling on the base of his throat just above his t-shirt and vest ended.

"Where are you running to in such a hurry?" Eric questioned his voice calm, enjoying the way he felt her fingers twitch from his hold on her arm still.

"Would you believe me if I said running away from my boyfriend's apartment filled with mistletoe?" Tris said her eyes darting up to his before falling back to his throat.

"The rest of Dauntless is just as bad I'm sure"

"Two in every doorway, and every three feet there is another." Tris said quickly her eyes darting to look at Eric when she saw him shudder.

"TRIS?" Four called as Tris looked around before groaning.

"There's nowhere to hide" Tris said hoping that if Eric let her go she could run and hid somewhere else but that would leave Eric with Four and she wasn't sure how willing the nurses would be if they got into another fight. Most were verbal Tris knew but they could get physical if the situation escalated. Eric glanced around thinking of places he knew before his shoulders dropped.

"This is the 5th time today. WHERE IS ALL THIS MISLTETOE COMING FROM?" Eric growled Four coming into view and stopping at the sight of Tris and Eric standing under the one he had set in the hallway. He had done his own apartment and the hallway by his apartment, but Zeke and Uriah had done the rest of dauntless. Eric sighed as he glanced down at Tris whose eyes were wide with shock.

"Can we get away with a kiss on the cheek?" Tris tried to suggest before sighing when she saw his look.

"Just trying to keep kissing a Stiff off the list of things you've done"

"Tris?" Four asked stepping forward towards them, Eric's hand tightening on her arm making her hiss softly. Hearing Tris make the noise Eric loosened his hand on her arm, Tris not looking over at her boyfriend but instead kept looking at Eric's tattoo's on his neck. Eric loved his hand up from her arm where he had been holding her to her shoulder her eyes flicking up to his before dropping again Eric unable to help the smirk that came to his lips. Glancing over at Four he watched as he crossed his arms over his chest and dared Eric to actually kiss Tris with his eyes. Trailing his hand further he cupped the back of her head with his hand, his fingers in her blonde hair, his thumb resting on the side of her neck on the pulse point.

Feeling Tris move rather that seeing her move he didn't react other than a quick glance at her when her hands gently grasped his vest, her pale skin even paler against the black of the clothing he wore. Seeing her eyes flick up to his again, her pulse racing under his thumb Tris stepped closer to him and pushed herself up a little bit, her one hand moving from the front of his vest to his neck, their lips touching as she gently tugged him towards her. He wasn't that much taller than her but he still had to lean down a little bit. Kissing Tris back Eric gently tugged her towards him, his free hand coming to rest on her hip, the other remaining on the back of her neck as he groaned softly against her lips. Tris since she was closer to him now let her other hand join the first behind Eric's neck the one moving to play with the short hair that he had. Flicking his tongue against her lips Tris opened them, her Erudite curiosity running through her now, wanting to know just how good of a kisser he was. The second Eric had access to her mouth he took it, dominating the kiss, exploring every inch of her mouth, making her submit to him which she did easily, her fingers tightening in his hair as he did so.

Letting his hand on her hip slip a little lower he got his thumb and a couple fingers under the t-shirt and sweater she was wearing to keep warm and stroked the skin on her hip with his fingertips Tris subconsciously arching into him. Moving his hand from her hip to her back, Eric opened his eyes to see Four's jaw on the floor in shock. Feeling Tris gently tug his hair he growled low in his throat making her shiver in his arms before he pulled away sporting a rather painful erection that Tris had no issues feeling.

"Merry Christmas" Tris said breathlessly. Eric thought for a moment before he grabbed Tris's waist and tossed her over his shoulder, her hands bracing against his back.

"Where do you think you're taking her Eric?" Four asked as Eric walked away with a smirk.

"I'm going to unwrap my Christmas Present" He called back before breaking into a run, Tris grabbing on tight as Four took off after them, wondering just how this happened.


	2. Dauntless New Years

_**Authors Note: No matter how many time I wish upon a star: Eric will never ever belong to me. Nor will Tris and Eric be a couple.*sob***_

_**All characters look like the movie version, and are the same age.**_

_**Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth**_

Ok so after my Mistletoe Problems one-shot I was inspired to do a New Year's themed one too.

Tris watched Christina and Will stand under the mistletoe and kiss at the Dauntless New Year's Eve party. Four was getting off work in time to meet her and ring in the New Year and she was happy about that but all of her friends were with their boyfriends or girlfriends and she was the odd one out. The third wheel. Four had tried his best to get the night off, especially with what happened with Eric and the Mistletoe.

Tris vowed never to tell anyone that Eric had come onto her and spent hours kissing her and driving her crazy with teasing touches, ones that Four either wasn't willing to do to her or didn't know. Tris took another drink from the rum and coke in her hand and looked around. She had let Christina dress her up and do her hair and make-up, she had even willingly put on heels to look nice for Four when he got to her but right now she wanted company and a drunk Dauntless wouldn't do.

"You look bored without your boyfriend" Tris jumped and whirled around to face Eric who was smirking. He was dressed in his usual attire of black pants and a tight black t-shirt under his vest, his feet encased in his combat boots.

"Well I am bored, and a third wheel." Tris said sipping her drink again as Eric smirked.

"I can remedy that" Eric purred as he stepped closer to Tris making her flush as she looked up at him. Tris stood her ground as Eric stepped even closer to her and slipped a hand over her hip and tugged her towards him.

"Could you?" Tris asked sipping her drink again wondering just how tipsy she was right now.

"I already am" Eric smirked as he leaned down to whisper into her ear Tris shivering against him slightly making his smirk grow in size his eyes scanning the pit for his rival. Spotting Four entering the Pit on the other side Eric moved his hand from Tris's hip to her back bringing her against his chest, her hands resting on his chest, Eric's other hand tugging the drink from her hand and set it on the rocks behind them. Setting his empty glass behind them he placed his other arm around her and started placing open mouth kisses over Tris's neck. Tris whimpered softly and grabbed Eric's vest as he trailed his kisses higher until he was inches from her mouth.

"Eric" Tris whispered, he barely over the party of the other dauntless but he pulled her closer to him and did what he had been wanting to do since he watched her enter the party and started drinking: He kissed her. Tris wrapped her arms around Eric's neck as he kissed her, his tongue asking for entrance which Tris gave him without thinking making him moan softly into her mouth. Backing himself up, he pulled Tris closer and turned them so Tris was against the wall and without thinking Tris placed her hands on the ledge and broke the kiss. Jumping up onto the ledge Eric looked her over before stepping forward again and hungrily took her mouth with his. Working her fingers into his hair Tris kissed Eric back, biting on his lower lip making him growl as he pushed the jacket off her shoulders and stroked her bare arm as it wrapped around his neck.

"Tris" Eric murmured breaking the kiss his hands encasing her waist, his forehead resting against hers. Dimly he was aware of the countdown starting from twenty but his focus was on Tris. Tris searched Eric's eyes as they caught their breath, his thumbs stroking her sides as they remained still.

When the countdown reached ten Eric started softly counting down Tris watching his eyes close the closer they got to one, her arms moving to his shoulders before she grasped the front of his vest in one hand, the other on the back of his neck before kissing him as the rest of Dauntless screamed one and Happy New Year to each other, She kissed him like her life depended on it, Eric doing his best to push his shock aside and kiss her back, his fingers in her hair.

"Tris?"

"Eric?" Four said unheard over the rest of Dauntless watching his girlfriend kiss Eric for the second time in only a week. This wasn't just a New Year's kiss. This was something he was missing. Tris's hand dropped from the back of Eric's neck out of his sight before Eric's vest loosened and he watched Eric shift closer his vest undone as Tris ran her hands over his chest and shoulders.

"Hold onto me" Eric murmured as he pulled away from Tris's mouth her hand grabbing her jacket as she hooked her legs around Eric's waist and held on tight as Eric pushed off the wall and one hand on her back carried her out of the pit towards his apartment. Out of sight of the pit Eric set Tris down and was rewarded by being pushed against the wall and kissed, Tris's hand slipping under his shirt, the touch making him catch her hand. Looking up at him Tris watched him do the same before pulling her to his chest.

"You can strip me in my apartment" Eric purred stepping back and offering his hand to Tris. Tris looked at it then up at Eric who was flushed just the slightest bit, his hair a mess and looking more like a relaxed twenty-four year old she knew he was than the stern leader. Taking his hand Eric led her to his apartment and unlocked it, letting Tris walk by him first. Kicking the door closed behind him Eric placed his hands on her waist and started kissing her neck again before Tris whirled around and pushed his vest onto the floor, her hands exploring his chest with nothing in the way to stop it. Tris had dropped her jacket onto the floor and Eric was slowly lifting her shirt up to touch her skin, never moving more than a couple inches at a time to keep Tris comfortable.

Grabbing her shirt she pulled it off and dropped it onto the floor, leaving her standing there in her silky black bra, Tris's fingers inching under Eric's shirt before he pulled it over his head and dropped it onto the floor. Tris greedily taking in the sight of his chest before she pulled him close and ran her fingers through his chest hair. Forcing Tris to walk backwards Eric walked them towards his bedroom, his hands exploring Tris as much as she was exploring him. Tris hit the bed and fell back taking Eric with her, Eric holding himself over her as she laughed softly.

After a moment Eric rolled off of her and took off his boots, Tris sitting up to drop her heeled boots onto the floor and straddled Eric's lap, his hands holding her thighs as she started kissing him again, making him moan softly as she surrendered her control over to him. Flicking his wrist he undid her bra before feeling Tris drop in onto the floor, her bare breast pressing against his chest, her hips rocking enough on his to make another moan leave his lips.

"Don't tease me" Eric warned his voice low as he looked at her, his grey eyes filled with lust.

"Trust me I'm not teasing" Tris said pushing Eric's shoulder's getting him to lay back on his elbows, his eyes on her as she moved her hands over his chest and shifted lower on his legs to undo his pants and slip the zipper down slowly, taking her time to palm his erection. Her reward was a moan as he dropped his head back, his body trembling slightly as he lifted his hips so she could pull both his pants and briefs down. Kicking them off the rest of the way Eric lifted his head to watch Tris look at him, her hands and nails trailing over him slow enough to drive him wild with desire. Rolling them over Eric looked down at Tris and ran his hands over her arms before pinning them over her head with one hand.

"I told you not to tease me" Eric growled into Tris's ear, his other hand popping the button on her black skinny jeans and unzipped the zipper slowly.

"Be a good girl and stay like this for me" Eric purred letting go of Tris's hands and he was pleased when she remained still allowing him to pull down her jeans and underwear and drop them on the floor before trailing his hands up her thighs and placed hot kisses over her hips and stomach making her squirm.

"Eric" Tris breathed making him smirk against her skin as he worked his way higher his hands almost as distracting as his mouth was. Working his mouth higher until he was kissing her neck again.

"Want something?" Eric said his voice teasing as Tris arched against him before her arms went around his neck.

"You" Tris said earning a pleased growl from Eric before he kissed her hard demanding nothing short of all of her, his touch growing more and more demanding. His first thrust into her made her cry out softly, the second made her run her nails over his back and by the third she was moaning softly. His name coming between moans as he kept the trusts slow for now. Later when they were laying side by side her head on his chest she had no regrets over anything. Not losing her virginity to Eric, not even going away from the party with him.

"Did you have any plans for your New Year's Resolution's?" Eric asked running his fingers up and down her spine, pleased with the fact that he reduced her to a mess in his arms.

"Not really. Abnegation views it as selfish" Tris said remembering her old faction before looking up at him.

"What about you?"

"What if I said getting you with me here was an idea" Eric said shifting slightly to look at her, Tris looking up at him, her cheeks flushing a darker pink from his admission.

"Like what? In your bed after your reduce me to nothing after sex? Or something else?" Tris asked pushing Eric back and leaning on his chest, her fingers running through the sparse hair on his chest slowly.

"And if I meant I wanted you to be here in something else?"

"You're going to have to be specific Eric" Tris said and when he didn't say anything just stroked her hair back, being rather gentle about it.

"Like your girlfriend?" Tris asked watching Eric's face as she lay on his chest.

"Only if you were interested" Eric said his hand resting on the small of her back, her head lowering to his chest as she listened to his heartbeat.

"You're going to give me whiplash on of these days Eric" Tris said softly making him chuckle.

"You're the one that decides Tris. I may be an asshole but I'm not going to force you into something you don't want" Eric said making Tris smile.

"So you're not always an ass" Tris said looking up at him a smile coming to her lips at the gentle look he sported for her.

"Only if you deserve me being an ass to you." Eric said as Tris lifted herself up to look at him again before curling close to his side.

"Still weak" Eric asked as Tris sent him a dark look.

"You're taking pride in this aren't you?" Tris said as Eric chuckled again as he rolled them over.

"Very much so." He said dipping his head to kiss a laughing Tris, their bodies already falling into sync with each other. Every thrust was countered by Tris, every love bite Eric gave her was returned. Even the sound of Four yelling at Eric to come to the door didn't break them from their little bubble, not that Eric was willing to even look at his rival at the moment even if he did have the others girlfriend in his bed, and was sleeping with her for the second time in one night.


	3. Valentine's heart in Dauntless

_**Authors Note: No matter how many time I wish upon a star: Eric will never ever belong to me. Nor will Tris and Eric be a couple.*sob***_

_**All characters look like the movie version, and are the same age.**_

_**Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth**_

_Texting_

Ok so after my New Year's one-shot I was inspired to do one for every holiday. This time it's Valentine's Day.

Tris wasn't sure how Valentine's was going to work for her this year. Eric had been sneaking Tris away whenever he could or kissing her when no one was around. Four was more protective over her than normal and unless he was working he was all but glued to her side. Uriah, Zeke and Will thought it was a little excessive but Christina was with Four saying if Eric was willing to take advantage of Tris after she had been drinking what would he do when she was sober. Tris didn't say that she liked how Eric made her feel compared to Four since they were so different. She kept her and Eric a secret, just like all the other times she had met with him.

"Happy Valentine's Day Tris" Four said kneeling beside the bed as Tris opened her eyes fully and looked at him.

"Happy Valentine's day" Tris said back watching him smile before he leaned down and kissed her.

"I have some stuff planned for the day if you're interested. They want me to work tonight though, otherwise I would take you out and spend the day with you" Four said stroking Tris's hair back.

"That's ok. I know your job is going to sometimes interfere with our plans" Tris said as she sat up and watched him smile.

"I'm going to go make us breakfast" Four said setting up.

"Sure. Let me shower then I'll be out" Tris said watching Four walk over to the kitchen as she grabbed her overnight bag and vanished into the bathroom, pulling out her phone and checking her messages. Uriah had left a corny message for her that made her shake her head before she came across Eric's.

_I hope you not from Erudite, Cause when I'm around you I'm an idiot._

_Are you in Abnegation? Because you're making me stiff_

Tris smiled at both pick-up lines, butterflies erupting in her stomach.

_That was corny Eric, but it made me smile_

Tris texted him back before hopping into the shower and got herself ready for the day, her phone chiming the little ring that she knew was Eric's making her speed up and wrap a towel around herself.

_I hope so. I saw that Four has to work tonight…Would you be interested in coming by my place and letting me spoil you?_

Eric asked, as Tris thought it over. She liked the idea of seeing Eric that night too and bit her lower lip as she thought.

"If I said yes what would I be getting?" Tris said calling Eric, glad that he picked up.

"Other than being spoiled, whatever you want" Eric said as Tris debated it.

"Anything?" Tris said leaning against the counter.

"Anything." Eric confirmed before he heard a knock on Tris's end.

"Tris? Are you ok in there?" Four called before Tris groaned.

"I'm just getting dressed Four I'll be out in a minute" Tris called back Eric smirking.

"Are you really getting dressed Tris or are you lying to him?"

"Kind of. I'm in a towel after my shower" Tris said her voice lowered so Four didn't hear her, Eric moaning into the phone.

"Tease." He countered back before hearing Tris laugh.

"I'll be there. Want me to bring anything?"

"Just yourself" Eric said gently as Tris smiled.

"See you later tonight Eric" Tris said into the phone before hanging up and looking at the mirror. Grabbing her clean clothes she made a note to grab more clothes and see if Eric could extend Fours shift. It may not be fair but she wanted to see Eric more than she did Four. Four and Tris were still in the hand holding make-out stage and it didn't progress much farther than that. Eric hadn't pushed to have sex with Tris again since New Years but he sure as hell made her feel special with the hotter than Hell make-out sessions he gave her.

"Sorry. I checked my phone and Uriah had sent me a corny little valentine's text." Tris said looking at Four when she emerged and gave him a sweet smile. She was smart enough not to get caught with Eric so far but she wanted to have only one of them. Seeing them both was slowly wearing her down and to keep her stories straight was getting annoying. Eric had given her a few to use when they had been caught talking after a make-out session but that wasn't too often that it happened.

Tris spend the morning and most of the afternoon with Four as he took her on a picnic and Four talked about them moving in together once Tris was comfortable with it, ignoring Tris's raised eyebrow. She was willing to move forward in their relationship but it seemed that Four wasn't ready for it just yet.

"Do you want to come over for an early dinner?" Four asked as they walked back into the compound.

"And get upset when you have to go? Besides I promised Christina I would try to get in the stores to get a deal or two with the sales. Have fun at work tonight" Tris said separating from Four, a kiss on his cheek to keep him happy before she headed to the Pit where she started shopping and was checking the time to make sure she had enough to get to her apartment and grab a bag for Eric's. Changing into a skirt and new corset looking top she slipped on her heels and shouldered her bag, slipping into the shadows and walking to Eric's apartment and knocked on the door.

"Happy Valentine's day Eric" Tris said looking at the tattooed man before her who's jaw had dropped.

"Happy Valentine's day Tris" Eric managed to get out as he grabbed Tris by her hips and pulled her in the door closing with a well-aimed kick as they kissed, Eric backing her against the door. Tris's ran her hands over Eric's shoulder's loving how he felt under her hands. She was the only one that dared to even try and touch him.

"Must you tease me in that skirt?" Eric said breaking their kiss as he ran a calloused hand over her thigh and up under the skirt.

"Must you tease me with that shirt?" Tris countered slipping her hands under it before pushing up and it off his chest, before dropping it on the floor, their lips meeting as he slowly started grinding against her, his hands pushing her skirt to her waist, before his thumbs started pulling her underwear off. Dropping it to the floor he kissed her neck as her fingers worked his pants open and down off his hips. Her hand boldly stroking him through his tight briefs.

"Tris" Eric moaned as her fingers started working his briefs down, freeing his erection from it's confines before jumping enough and wrapping her legs around Eric's waist before sliding him into her, both of them moaning at the feeling. Eric pinned Tris against the wall with his hips as his hands worked under her shirt before it joined his on the floor, her bra following it just as fast. Working her arms around his shoulder's Tris kissed Eric hard making him groan, his hands spanning her ribcage as he started thrusting in and out of her, her nails dragging over his back and shoulders slowly. Neither of them cared that they were in view of the cameras in living room, they were only concerned with each other. Trailing kisses over her jaw and down her neck Eric started leaving a hickey over her pulse point, her soft whimpers and moans encouraging him to keep going.

"Eric please" Tris moaned her fingers tugging his hair making him moan onto her neck.

"As much as I love what you're doing to me, let's just take it to the bedroom" Tris said wrapping her arms and legs around him as he pulled her away from the wall, his mouth reluctantly parting from her neck.

"Is that what you want?" Eric purred his hands cupped her ribcage as his thumbs rubbed circles slowly.

"I want you to take me to your bed and make it so I'm incapable of doing nothing more than curling up against you like you did to me twice on New Year's." Tris said earing a naughty smirk from Eric.

"Don't worry Tris, I'll take real good care of you if you want that" Eric said carrying her to his bedroom and setting out to prove Tris he was capable of doing that to her more than once.

A couple hours later Tris was able to do more than lay sprawled over Eric's chest, her fingers didn't stop their path over his chest, where they were curling in and out of his chest hair, her fingers daringly following the hair's trail down his chest to his stomach.

"Feeling better?" He asked as she lifted her head to look at him.

"I'm able to move now." Tris countered moving up a little higher and ran her fingers over the shaved part of his head, watching his eyes flutter shut, his hand stilling on her back where he had been rubbing.

"Think you can keep Four at work?"

"Why?"

"I rather stay here with you without him interrupting us" Tris said with a coy smile, that he returned before grabbing his phone off his bedside table and texted Gus the head supervisor of the Control room and told him that Four could take the man's shift the next day. Smirking Eric placed his phone down and looked at Tris.

"That should keep him busy until tomorrow." Tris smiled and straddled his thighs, her hair messy from their previous sex acts, her hands placed on his chest.

"He's not going to bother us?"

"Not if I have my way about it" Eric said before rolling them over Tris giggling as she landed on her back under him.

"Eric? You said you wanted me as your girlfriend right?"

"Only if you wanted to be with me, but yes" Eric said as he held his weight over her his arms on either side of her head, his hips pressing hers against the bed.

"And If I said yes, what would you do?"

"I guess it would depend on how you let me know." He side and nuzzled her neck before biting down and Tris cried out softly, before biting his shoulder her nails digging into his shoulders making him groaned, her legs around his waist before tugging his hair and licking his exposed neck. Tris decided to leave her mark on Eric and set out to give him a hickey, Eric shuddering above her, not stopping her from her mission. Tris gently bit Eric's exposed neck making him hiss in pain and slowly start to grind his hips against hers. Simply feeling each other Tris ran her hands over Eric's back and shoulders as he trust in and out of her, the sex this time not being rough like it had before, but rather gentle and it was more sensual. After Tris curled up against Eric's side again and relaxed into him embrace, her eyes closing as he kissed her.

Tris woke up later to an empty bed but was able to hear Eric moving around in the apartment. Slipping out of the bed she pulled on Eric's abandoned t-shirt and padded her way out of the bedroom to see Eric dressed in a pair of track pants, bare foot and bare chested in the kitchen. Smiling Tris walked over to him and slipped her arms around his waist hearing him purr as her hands travelled over his stomach.

"Sleep well baby?"

"I slept better with you next to me" Tris said pressing her face into his arm before he lifted it and curled it around her waist and let her nestle into his side.

"Four is starting to call and pester me. We weren't very discreet when you arrived and he saw us all over each other." Eric said as Tris glanced up at him.

"Oops?" Eric chuckled as Tris pressed a kiss to his chest.

"Don't think he's going to like what I have to say to him then" Tris said as she pulled away and pulled Eric's phone from her pocket and scrolled through his contact list and Eric helped by selecting Four's number which was listed as 'Number boy' in his phone. Laughing as she let it ring she walked to the living room and waved at the camera and pointed to the phone.

"WHAT DID HE THREATEN YOU WITH!" Four yelled making Tris yelp and almost drop the phone Eric wrapping his arms around her waist and caught the phone before it fell too far.

"Don't yell at her Four. And I didn't threaten her with anything" Eric said as he handed Tris the phone back and kissed her neck.

"I'll be in the bedroom baby" Eric whispered into her other ear before vanishing to the bedroom and left Tris to talk to Four. After a while of her talking to Four, Eric slipped into the bathroom and started his shower before stripping his pants off and stepped in.

"He's an idiot. Can we push him into the chasm and make it look like an accident?" Tris asked as she stepped into the bathroom and pulled of Eric's shirt, stepping under the water with him.

"What makes you ask?"

"He kept calling you an Asshole and that you were blackmailing me" Tris said as Eric chuckled as he turned to look at her.

"But I am an asshole." Eric said finding it amusing that she didn't like Four calling him that.

"Yes but your my asshole. At least I hope you were serious about me being with you" Tris said looking at him through her lashes, the slight smirk on his lips turning into a smile before he kissed her hard, and backed her into the shower wall. This by far was his best Valentine's Day ever.

"Naturally" Eric said breaking apart from her lips.

"Good. Give it a couple weeks and we can go public. I don't want rumors to spread and you potentially lose your job over Four throwing a hissy fit" Tris said as Eric snorted.

"He could try. And as long as you spend your free time with me I think I can manage keeping it quiet for a couple weeks"

"Deal, now let's finish here and you can prove to me what else you can do" Tris said enjoying the look that came to Eric's eyes.


	4. St Patrick's Day Dauntless Style

_**Authors Note: No matter how many time I wish upon a star: Eric will never ever belong to me. Nor will Tris and Eric be a couple.*sob***_

_Fanfiction is written for the Author's enjoyment. I write for my readers too but if you don't like the pairing please don't send me reviews or pms saying it sucks. I'm not forcing you to read it. You chose to read this and you can stop at any time. I'm all for constructive criticism or even idea's (you will be credited for giving me it) and I'm not a mean person I swear!_

_**All characters look like the movie version, and are the same age.**_

_**Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth**_

_Texting_

_**This holiday…. St. Patrick's Day!**_

St. Patrick's Day is in Dauntless and Number boy, Eric and lots of booze make for a lot of trouble. Tris has her hands full this holiday.

Tris smoothed down her shirt, glancing in the mirror at Eric who was pulling on his own shirt. She had moved in with the Dauntless Leader shortly after they openly started dating, and despite Christina's pleading and begging Tris was not going to date Four again. Eric was more than man enough for her to be with.

"Ready to go?" Eric asked as he ran his fingers though his hair, and pulled at the collar of his green shirt.

"I guess. I hate how I look in green though" Tris said picking at her shirt that matched Eric's.

"I don't like it either but it also means we can free drinks and no one is going to punch you." Eric said slipping his arm around Tris's waist and hugging her to his side. Slipping her arm around Eric's waist and sticking her hand into his pocket they left the apartment together and head down to the pit. They were able to ignore the looks they were getting since they were so used to them by now. Walking through the pit Tris and Eric leaned against the bar together and got a rum and coke each before walking to their little ledge where their New Year's fun had started.

"Hey Tris, Eric" Will said as he passed them Christina ignoring her so called best friend as Tris rolled her eyes.

"Hey Will" Tris said back, Eric nodding in greeting the two of them comfortable out of the mess that was the rest of Dauntless who were well past the point of drunk. Saint Patrick's Day was an excuse to get drunk and wake up with a roaring hangover the next morning, something Dauntless was legendary for, besides their ruthlessness anyways. Tris and Eric took turns in who brought the drinks over and soon both were drunk and Tris was trying to strip Eric of his shirt. Staggering together to the apartment Tris and Eric opened the door and started kissing not bothering to shut the door. Tris's back hit the wall as Eric kissed her before Tris turned them around and had Eric against the wall.

Eric didn't mind when Tris tried to take control and be the dominate one since they both were content in their roles they had in their relationship. Eric was the dominate one and Tris was content to be the submissive one in their relationship but there were area's that Tris refused to submit to Eric on and even though she drove him crazy when she did, he accepted it as a fact about her and made him love her more. He was yet to actually tell her he loved her and Tris had only used the L word when they she used it to describe what he did to her. He wasn't sure if it was too soon but Eric was very comfortable with admitting that he did love her.

Both of them were dimly aware of another person joining them in the apartment Tris jerking towards Eric as the other touched her, but the lips on her neck distracted her from Eric's mouth on hers. Torn between the two very different touches on her waist Tris leaned further into Eric, who started moving them towards the bedroom, their clothes falling onto the floor as they went.

Tris woke up the next morning with a warm body on either side of her. Frowning slightly at who was idiot enough to break into hers and Eric's apartment, she found the tattooed arm over her waist and followed it up to see her slowly waking boyfriend. Pulling herself closer to Eric she pressed a kiss to his tattooed neck before turning to look at who they were sharing their bed with. They had sex, Tris knew that much, she remembered that much anyways. Looking over at the other person her eyes widened as she caught sight of a tattoo before pulling the blanket back a little more. Seeing the tattoo she couldn't help it. She screamed.

"What's wrong?" Eric sitting up his head pounding just a little bit from a hangover.

"Whaa?" the sound of another male voice made Eric tense and look over, instantly knowing why. Growling Eric grabbed his pants from the floor and pulled them on, his knuckles cracking slowly.

"Four. Get the fuck out of my apartment" Eric said slowly, Tris holding the sheets to her chest and moving to Eric's abandoned spot. Four looked around the room confused Tris's cream still echoing in his ears as he looked over at the livid Eric and sheet covered Tris. Eric growled again and stepped forward, Four grabbing his clothing off the floor and took off out of the apartment, his pants covering his crotch, Eric after him wanting to kill the other man. It took Tris a moment to recover before she wrapped the sheet around herself forming a toga before taking off after her boyfriend and her ex.

When she caught up with them they were in the pit of all places, Eric having chased Four away from the member's apartments and was yelling at him as Four yelled back. Tris stood there watching before she started giggling. Eric was cursing Four out for one breaking into their apartment and trying to steal Tris away. She knew Eric was only doing it to put on a show and get Four in trouble.

"I had to keep Tris safe. You were going to hurt her!" four yelled back at Eric who looked at Four like he was an idiot.

"Number boy you're an idiot. I'm dating Eric. Why would he hurt me? And if he hurts me it's because he fucks me to the point of collapse" Tris said holding onto the railing as she walked down the stairs, her sheet toga making Eric grin as he wrapped his arms around her waist, letting her lean against his chest comfortably. Tris ran her hands over Eric's arms ignoring the rest of Dauntless who was staring at Four like he was an idiot, before looking enviously at Eric who was slowly trailing kisses over Tris's shoulders and up her neck. Tris pulled away and shook her head making Eric groan softly before she stepped out of his arms entirely as Four stood up, having pulled on his pants when Eric's attention was on Tris.

"You brain washed her" Four snarled stepping past Tris towards Eric and she only managed to step out of the way as Eric retaliated physically by sending a strong punch to the others stomach.

"Eric? When you're done beating up the idiot Number boy, I'll be in our apartment. Naked. And Waiting for you. And if you're not there in ten minutes you're not getting laid until Easter." Tris said backing up the stairs slowly, Dauntless leaving her a path. Once she was off the stairs she smiled innocently at her boyfriend before turning and running back to the apartment. Eric stared after her for a moment before glancing at the rising Four before sighing and rolling his eyes.

"Just so you get the point" Eric said, before he started landing hit after hit on Four, who after a moment started hitting back, just as hard. Landing a hit to Four's head he watched the other drop unconscious before turning and jogging up the stairs the cat calls from the rest of Dauntless following him on his way back to his apartment and locked the door firmly behind him and head to the bedroom where he could see Tris laying on his bed, the sheet loose around her, her hands running over her body slowly, making his eyes darken and lick his lips.

"You look good enough to eat." Eric said as Tris taunted him slowly, her fingers running over her body, her eyes never leaving Eric's face as he walked closer, his hands pushing his pants off his hips as he went and kicked them into the corner. Crawling onto the bed with her he kissed her hard before setting out just how appealing she looked to eat.


End file.
